King Ghidorah
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= King Ghidorah is a kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise, first appearing as the main antagonist of the 1964 science fiction kaiju film, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * King Ghidorah vs. Ridley Possible Opponents * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Marvel Comics ** Galactus ** Fin Fang Foom * Gamera ** Gyaos ** Legion ** Iris * Grim Matchstick (Cuphead) * Pokèmon ** Palkia ** Giratina ** Hydreigon * Zetton (Ultraman) * How to Train Your Dragon ** Bewilderbeast ** Red Death * Desghidorah (Rebirth of Mothra) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Transformers ** Megatron ** Unicron * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Ancalagon (The Silmarillion) * DC Comics ** Darkseid ** Doomsday * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Wither Storm (Minecraft) * Agumon (Digimon) * Deathwing (Warcraft) * Alduin (Skyrim) History King Ghidorah has traditionally been depicted as an evil destructive creature from outer space, although his origin has varied throughout his appearances. In the Showa series, King Ghidorah is an alien dragon said to have attacked Venus under his own power many thousands of years ago, wiping out the planet's entire civilization. He later attacked Earth, but was repelled by Earth's monsters. At some point, he was taken control of by the Xiliens and used as a pawn in their invasion of Earth. King Ghidorah was destined to be taken control of by different alien races, losing his history on the way. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah is part of a scheme by time-traveling terrorists known as the Futurians to destroy Japan in the past to prevent it from becoming a global economic superpower. He is the result of the Futurians placing three genetically-engineered creatures from the future called Dorats on Lagos Island in the year 1944. In 1954, the Dorats were exposed to the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at nearby Bikini Atoll, which caused them to merge and mutate into King Ghidorah. According to the novelization of the film, the Dorats were engineered using DNA recovered from the corpse of another King Ghidorah found on the surface of Venus. In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah, a more powerful relative of Desghidorah, arrived on the Earth millions of years ago during the Cretaceous, attempting to wipe out all of the planet's life. He returned to Earth in the present in order to feed on humanity, particularly children. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah is reinvented as a heroic monster for the first, and so far only, time. In this film, King Ghidorah is the God of the Sky and one of the three Guardian Monsters, along with Mothra and Baragon. Known as the Yamata no Orochi, an ancient eight-headed dragon from Japanese mythology, King Ghidorah was slain by Japanese warriors thousands of years ago and laid to rest underneath Mount Fuji. The warriors prayed for King Ghidorah's soul, and over the next several centuries he slowly regenerated, empowered by the souls of Japan's honorable dead. However, he was awakened before he could grow back all eight of his heads, instead growing only three. In the Godzilla anime trilogy, Ghidorah is an energy-based being that hails from another dimension, the end result of a path of evolution in which life discarded its physical body and became composed of pure energy. Ghidorah's energy-based composition allows him to pass through dimensions, which is how he made contact with the Exif civilization 100,000 years ago. The Exif willingly sacrificed their planet to Ghidorah and accepted him as their deity, then took to wandering the stars over the ensuing millennia in order to offer more planets to him. In the MonsterVerse, King Ghidorah's exact origins are as of yet unknown, however he has been frozen underneath the Antarctic ice for some time. There are many ancient accounts of the monster across several civilizations and mythologies, including some which recount him doing battle with Godzilla and Mothra. What is clear is that King Ghidorah is a dreaded "living extinction event," and has inspired the many multi-headed apocalyptic beasts in the world's religions. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Height: 328ft (Showa), 492ft (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), 196ft (Rebirth of Mothra III), 164ft (GMK), 521ft (MonsterVerse) * Weight: 30,000 metric tons (Showa), 70,000 metric tons (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), 50,000 metric tons (Rebirth of Mothra III), 25,000 metric tons (GMK), 141,056 tons (MonsterVerse) * Wingspan: 492ft (Showa), 574ft (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), 262ft (Rebirth of Mothra III), 305ft (GMK), Unknown (MonsterVerse) * Species: Extraterrestrial three-headed dragon (Showa), irradiated Dorat fusion (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), ancient undeveloped Yamata no Orochi (GMK), Titanus Ghidorah (MonsterVerse) * Alias: King Ghidorah, Ghidrah, Monster Zero, The King of Terror, The Dragon King, Demon of the Galaxy, Supreme Ruler of the Cosmos, The Golden King, The King of the Void, The Golden Death, The Wings of Destruction, The Wings of Death, The Golden Wings of Demise, God, The Devil, Death Song of Three Storms, The One Who is Many * Age: 130 million years old * Japanese name: Kingu Gidora * Godzilla's archenemy * Rumored to be symbolic of the threat posed by China, which had at the time of the character's creation just developed nuclear weapons * Appears four times in Courage the Cowardly Dog Powers and Abilities * Flight * Gravity Beams * Hurricane Winds * Constricting Necks * Durability * Regeneration * Barrier * Electric Bolts * Dome * Teleportation * Mind Control * Electric Bite * Energy Shield * Magnetic Powers * Bio-electrical Nature * Rattling * Speed Feats * Can flap his wings hard enough to create winds that destroy buildings * Broke out of the meteor that encased him * Casually defeated a Mothra Larva * Fought Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Gorosaurus at the same time * Threw Godzilla into a bridge * Sent Rodan into the air and knocked Godzilla down at the same time * Lifted Anguirus into the sky with the monster biting his right neck * Threw Anguirus on the ground hard enough to expose the Kilaak base * Stomped on Anguirus so hard, he collapsed for a moment * Briefly lifted Godzilla in the air before being forced to drop him * Hit Godzilla so hard with his heads, he was sent flying into the destroyed Godzilla Tower * Whacked Zone Fighter out of his way with ease * Fought the Godzilla who would later go on to fight Mothra and Battra * Caused minor quakes by stomping on Godzilla * Easily choked Godzilla by constricting him with his necks * Threw Godzilla into a building * Broke out of a mountain with ease * Carried Anguirus by the tail with one foot * Lifted Godzilla up using all three of his heads * Lifted Manda with his feet before flying up with her * Charged through skyscrapers, destroying them * Grabbed Godzilla and flew with him before dropping him on Tokyo tower * In the IDW comics, can fight with Godzilla, who survived a black hole's explosion * Outpaced Anguirus and Godzilla * Can keep up with Godzilla and Anguirus * Can fly at Mach 4 speeds * Keeps up with Rodan, Mothra, and Battra * Traveled from the Space Hunter Nebula M to Earth within minutes * Flew from Earth to another planet in seconds * Tagged several jets * Easily dodges Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which can shoot down SpaceGodzilla's crystals * Fast enough to keep up with Rodan, who can fly at least supersonic speeds * Got back up soon after Rodan slammed into him * Godzilla threw rocks at him and he was only annoyed * Got thrown off a cliff by Godzilla but was alright * The Showa incarnation flat out ignores Godzilla's Atomic Breath * Quickly got back up after Godzilla tackled him * Was tackled by Godzilla and Rodan but soon rose back up * Endured Anguirus' bite while flying with him * Tanks maser tank fire, which sent Anguirus and Gigan fleeing and hiding respectively * Was slammed by Anguirus' carapice three times * Was slammed overhead by Godzilla twice and had one of his heads stepped on before fleeing * Survived getting hit by his own Gravity Beams * Is one of the few monsters to have survived Zone Fighter's Meteor Missile Might * The Heisei version was able to tank Godzilla's Atomic Breath point blank * Was only knocked out by an Atomic Breath powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud * Got back up after getting repeatedly slammed and thrown by Godzilla * Survived getting his neck penetrated by drill missiles intended for Godzilla * Withstood the Millennium MechaGodzilla's missiles * Tanked Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Beam * Survived getting stabbed by Destoroyah's horn * Is one of Godzilla's most persistent and deadliest enemies * In the Showa era, he's a space-faring monster who travels the galaxy destroying worlds for fun * In the Showa era, he was the cause of the extinction of life on Venus and Mars thousands of years ago * In other Showa films, he works for other alien races to help them take over Earth * Attempted to fight all ten of Earth's monsters in Destroy All Monsters at once * In the Heisei era, he was created by time-traveling terrorists called Futurians as a bioweapon to conquer the world * After his initial defeat, he was rebuilt as Mecha King Ghidorah to fight Godzilla, killing each other * In the Rebirth of Mothra series, he killed all the dinosaurs and wanted to eat the souls of children * Fought Zone Fighter twice and ended in a draw * In GMK, he is a heroic spiritual monster who helps fight Godzilla Weaknesses * Lost to Godzilla in six separate films * Was killed by Mothra Leo twice in the same film * His heads and Gravity Beams are chaotic; they tend to attack randomly rather than focusing on a target * More often than not needs to be mind controlled, as shown when he got severely confused after he got separated from the Futurians * Rather sadistic, and prefers to kill his enemies as slowly and painfully as possible Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:1960s Category:Movie Combatants Category:Scientific Creations Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toho Combatants Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Immortal Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Reptilians Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Animal Combatants Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Japanese Combatants